It is well known in the art to provide an apparatus for gum stimulation on the handle of a toothbrush. The known tips have used several techniques for providing a rotating or directionally controllable stimulator tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,441 discloses an interdental massage device which is attached to a toothbrush handle. The device is rotatable on a pin and is held in place by co-fitting faces on the brush handle and the device. The device is movable between positions perpendicular to the handle, for use, and coaxial with the handle, for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,899 discloses a swivel mounted gum massage device. The device has a fixed hinge pin and is held in position by a combination of interfering surfaces and the interaction of projections and recesses which are appropriately positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,008 discloses a dental massage device having a leaf spring which maintains the device's position. The massage device has a box-like portion at the rear of its body. The leaf spring lies on one surface of the box. In order to swivel the massage device the corner formed by two surfaces of the box must flex the leaf spring thus flexing the spring outward. Once the corner passes the leaf spring returns to its original position and holds the massage device by applying pressure to the next surface now adjacent the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,518 discloses a gum massaging accessory for a toothbrush. The accessory is either hingeably attached with a fixed pin or has a spherical end which is received within a socket formed in the end of a toothbrush.
None of the above described disclosures shows a two piece unit which provides for multi-positions of a toothbrush attachment such as a gum stimulator. In each case either the axis of rotation is fixed, there is only a limited number of positions or the device requires multiple parts.